


All the Skies...

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Digital Art, M/M, Photographer John, sherlock's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last chapter of Captains of Industry, John took photos of Sherlock's eyes. In A Gentleman Does Not Kiss and Tell, he had made that photo into art for his new boyfriend. This is the art he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Skies...

All the skies I've ever seen look back at me with your eyes.

(I used the iPhone app Enlight to make this and the other photoart of John's.)

**Author's Note:**

> This image is also on the [CaptainsofJohnlock Tumblr](http://captainsofjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/131589282857/this-is-the-picture-john-made-for-sherlock-in-a)


End file.
